Daughter of Darkness
by Scarlet Forest
Summary: The time has come. I must leave Fairy Tail. They do not know of my secret. The black rose, lined with silver, our symbol. A symbol that will soon be the feared. Wait for me. I will return to you soon...brother. After all, the apocalypse will start soon, and this time, no one can stop us, and those who do will receive the curse. This is our fate, our destiny, our curse.
1. The Mark of the Rose

**_250 years ago_**

_Screams. Bloodshed. Fear. Pain. Death. A little blonde girl, now orphaned, approached two people. _

"_Why are you doing this? How can you stand the murder of so many people? Do you have a heart?"_

_Blood red eyes stared down at her. "I'm sorry, but we cannot control this, no matter how much we want to stop, we can't. This is our destiny"_

"_In that case, I will fight for the lives of the innocents."_

_The two looked at each other in surprise. They have never seen a girl so young stand up to them, or anyone for that matter. It was the first time they seen such courage._

"_You show great courage. Well, there is a way to stop, but it will involve a sacrifice."_

"_I don't care. I may be a child, but I will do anything to save the lives of hundreds, no, thousands of innocent lives."_

_Soon, a scream of pain was heard. The girl closed her emerald eyes and fainted. When she opened them, all was calm. Everything was normal. Until she looked down at her arm. There appeared a mark of a rose, as black as night, trimmed with a silver lining. All around her, people started waking up. The dead were revived, the wounded healed, the scared calmed. But they all had one thing in common. Everyone but her had absolutely no memory of what happened, leaving the poor girl to suffer in the memory and the pain from her curse. _

**Lucy's POV**

The time has come. I must leave Fairy Tail before the darkness consumes me. Wait for me. I will return to you soon...brother.

**At Fairy Tail (No One's POV)**

"Hey Luce, you're acting weird again" Natsu said

"I am? How so?" Immediately, everyone turned to stare at Lucy.

"Ummm... Lucy, are you okay?" asked Mirajane

"You didn't act like you normally would when Natsu called you weird" Lisanna added

"Yeah, what happened to 'Lucy Kick'?" Gray finished

"Oh, nothing...nothing..." Lucy replied with a creepy smile. "Oh, I should go now. Goodbye, minna"

"That was...um...unusual. Is she ok?" Erza commented, losing her usual strict aura.

In all the confusion, no one noticed a creepy smirk appear on her face, or black streaks appearing on her usual golden blonde hair, or her chocolate brown eyes flash red for just a mere second. As she walked out the door, her Fairy Tail mark faded and eventually disappeared, and in its place appeared a mark, a black rose with a silver trim.

**Mavis's POV**

A cold chill ran down my spine. Something is going to happen. And It won't be good. Apocalypse. War. Betrayal. A vision of a blood red eye ran through my head. My emerald eyes shot open as a splitting pain ran through my upper left arm. Lifting my sleeves, I stared at the curse mark. A black rose with a silver trim. A curse mark that I got when I was still a living mage. A mark that I have known as the symbol of ultimate disaster.

**?'s POV**

I looked up at the sky. It was as red as blood. I felt something appear on my right wrist. I looked at it. A black rose, a symbol of death, with silver lining, appeared. I stared at it with emotionless eyes. So, the time has come. I'll see you soon then…sister.

**Lucy's POV**

I felt a something appear on my neck. Looking down, a saw a silver pendent, identical to my brother's, appear. Smiling, I pressed a hidden button on it and it opened, revealing a picture of the two of us playing when we were little. He was smiling and patting my head, while I was snuggling onto him, holding a stuffed heart, smiling happily. I smiled sadly at the picture. It has been so long since I last saw my older brother. It's been what, 150 years? 200? I lost track after the first century. Well, it's time to pay a visit back home.

**Back at Fairy Tail**

"Hey, don't you think Lucy is acting a little off today."

"Nah, don't worry Macao, Luce is always weird. She just probably ate something weird, which made her weird."

"Yeah, maybe she accidently drank some bad milk."

"Or was exposed to laughing gas."

Happy suddenly gasped, causing everyone to turn towards him

"What if Lucy has a long lost sibling that is evil and Lucy is about to join him/her and destroy the world!"

"…"

"Nah, that won't happen"

If only you knew, Fairy Tail, if only you knew.

**Narrator's POV**

Looking toward the sea, a lone figure with blonde hair, highlighted with raven streaks stood, lost in deep thought. Suddenly, she snapped out of her thoughts, and making sure no one is around, she spread out her black wings, which resembles a demon's. After a few experimental flaps, she took off, away from Magnolia and speeding toward her home.

'_Finally, after so long, I'm coming home'_

**Lucy's POV**

I took off away from Magnolia, away from _**Fairy Tail**__, _and sped toward my home, toward my brother. I looked down at the shining blue sea, and looked back at Magnolia, which was slowly becoming smaller and smaller, until it finally disappeared from my line of vision. Looking up, I saw the blue sky fading into red, a sign that I am almost there. The temperature decreased gradually, and soon I spotted my destination. Home. Finally landing, I looked around. Nothing has changed. Everything was still dark where I am. Just the way I like it. I looked around, searching for my brother. Finally getting fed up, I started yelling

"COME OUT ALREADY! IT HAS BEEN OVER A CENTURY SINCE I LAST SAW YOU AND -"

I was cut off as soon as I heard a rustling in the trees behind me. Turning around, I saw a pale figure step out. I looked up to see a wrist with the familiar raven colored rose, and continued looking up from his wrist to a matching silver pendent around his neck,, and finally, found his eyes. Blood red, just like mine. It is one of the few characteristics we share. Smiling, I stared at my brother.

"Little sister, it is great to see you again. Now the apocalypse begins." Blood red eyes flashed with bloodlust and two matching smirks adorned the two siblings' face.

**Scarlet: And there it is. The first chapter of my second story. Hope you all like it! I might now update this often since my main focus is on Wolves' Eclipse. If you haven't read it yet, please check it out! Sorry that it is kind of short. I want to see how it'll turn out first. Sorry about the spelling and grammer. Please, review, follow, and favorite. I don't own Fairy Tail. Thanks for reading. Bye!**

**Scarlet**

**8/9/14**


	2. The Roses' Reunion

**Lucy's POV**

I stared at my brother and smiled. He hasn't changed a bit. Still the same person I know.

"Really Zeref? That is the first thing you say to me after I came all this way to see you?"

Zeref smiled a bit before spreading his arms, allowing me to come up and hug him.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes, causing me and my brother to turn and face the enemy in a defensive stance, my brother slightly in front of me protectively, and before I can blink, a flash of red and black headed toward me, knowing me down.

"Lil! Get off me!"

That, my friend, is Lilith, my best friend. Her last name will not be revealed yet.

"Lilith, get off her. You're killing her."

We all turned to the new voice.

"Awwww…Sayo, don't be so stiff…We haven't seen her in over a century."

That is my other friend Sayomi, twin sister of Lil, though they look and act very different.

Lil has long brown hair with red lowlights tied in a ponytail with a black hair bow, along with side bangs. Her eyes are a pretty shade of hazel, though it is more on the yellow side. She is wearing a red drawstring shirt, along with an even darker red jacket which reaches her black designer skirt. Covering her feet are black knee high boots. She is skinny and slightly shorter than I am. Turning to face her sister, I was still shocked at how different she is from her sister. Sayo however wears a purple tank top, purple elbow length fingerless gloves, black skinny jeans, and she normally goes around barefoot, but when she has to wear shoes, she would wear black combat boots. However, you normally can't see what she is wearing because of the black hooded cloak she wears, which covers from the top of her head (with the hood up) to the top of her ankle. It was a plain back cloak, the only decoration on it being two purple stars at the corner of it. Her hair was as black as a raven's feathers and was left down with a bit covering her right eye, which was the same color as her sister's, one of the few qualities they share. She was also skinny (both of them have an hourglass figure), but was four inches taller than Lucy. The most noticeable thing about both of them, though, was the weapons strapped to their back. Lilith has two shotguns, while Sayomi has a scythe with her.

Snapping of my thoughts, I turned around to face my brother.

"Zeref! I'm going to go explore the island with Lil and Sayo! Can you make dinner? Thanks! Bye!"

Before anyone could protest, I grabbed their wrists and ran to the direction of the forest.

"Girls! Do you want to spar?"

"HECK YEAH!"

Sayo just smirked before nodding. "Wouldn't it be unfair since it's two against one?"

Me, being on hyper mode, continued to bounce while thinking "Hmmm…true, and I don't want to call for Zeref-nii, so-"

Before I could finish my sentence, a familiar POOF was heard, before the loyal lion appeared.

"Princess, I shall fight alongside you and win your heart!"

The three of us sweat dropped at Loke's declaration. "Ok. In that case, battle begin!

**No one's POV**

"Regulus Punch"

The twins swiftly dodged the attack before a gun appeared in Lilith's hands.

"Water Bullets!"

The attacked hit, but as the water disappeared, an unharmed Loke stood there, confused.

"What was that? Tch, that was your best shot. Well, in that case, you will not win again- ACK!"

Lil smirked as the effects of the bullets started to kick in.

"Those are my special water bullets. First, it has no effects, but the more you move, the sooner you'll get paralyzed. That is only the first step."

Loke now looked even more confused

"But I haven't moved an inch since I got shot. And I heard about that spell. I know that you are also paralyzed as long as I'm still conscious."

His opponent just smirked "So the lion did his research, huh. Well, what you say is true, you haven't moved an inch, but your mouth was moving fifty miles per hour. And yes, I am paralyzed…"Loke smirked, but it soon faded away as Lil got a sadistic gleam in her eyes "but my sister isn't"

Loke's eyes widened as a scythe hit him, sending him back into the Spirit World. Suddenly, Lilith let out a yelp as she fell down a hole. Sayo's eyes widened as she realized what was going on, before quickly jumping onto a tree just as the ground underneath her disappeared, revealing a pink haired celestial spirit wearing a maid costume.

"Punishment, Princess?"

"No punishment Virgo! Try to defeat the one with the scythe! I'll take care of the one in the hole!"

"Yes, Princess."

Virgo leapt to Sayo, causing her to jump back

**Sayomi's POV**

_Okay, so I have to stay off the ground. She can drill holes at an inhuman pace, and I'll be at a disadvantage if I fall into one of those holes. She doesn't look physically strong, but looks can be deceiving._

My thought s were interrupted as I saw two chains heading towards me.

_Aha! I found her weakness! After she releases the chains, she lets her guard down, so if I time this properly, I might just be able to win!_

As I expected, she shot the chains at me again, but this time, instead of dodging, I used my magic. My scythe began to glow and change from, splitting into two, and in less than a second, where my scythe use to be appeared two twin katanas. Expertly, I used the katanas to catch the chains, causing than to wrap around it, just as I planned. I smirked at Virgo's shocked expression, before tugging my katanas, hard enough to cause the maid to fly towards me. I swiftly kicked her in the stomach, and threw her down, causing her to go back to the spirit world. I winced a little bit as I saw the human shaped ditch I made. Maybe I went a bit too overboard? I turned and saw my sister fighting…a giant goat? I blinked in confusion before shaking my head and jumping onto a tree.

**Lilith's POV**

I winced at the impact of my landing, standing up; I rubbed my sore bottom before I looked up. The hole I fell into was quite deep, making me unable to jump up. Grabbing my guns, I aimed them onto the ground, sending some magical energy into it before shooting. A whirlwind appeared, allowing me to be shot up and out of the ditch. I looked around to see my sister battling a pink haired maid. Suddenly, I felt something g heading towards me at a fast speed. Instinctively, I ducked tumbled a bit, quickly standing up and saw that I was apparently being attacked by a giant goat.

"Huh? A goat? Oh! You must be Capricorn then!"

"Yes. Lucy asked me to try to defeat you." That was the only warning he gave me before charging at me again. He let out an array of punch and kicks, and I dodged most of them, but because of his fast speed, a couple landed on me. Finally deciding I had enough, I hit his head with my gun (I hit him, not shoot him) While he recovered, I put some distance in between us.

_So he is a hand-to-hand combat expert, eh? Well, I should be fine as long as I keep some distance in between us._

"Fire Bullets!"

I cursed as I saw him dodge most of my attacked. I shot many more at him, and some hit him, burning him, slowing him down.

_Okay, this is not working well. He also has fast reflexes, so I guess I'll use the method of surprise._

Stealthily, I ran from tree to tree, turning one of my guns into a bow and arrow. Placing it on the tree, I grabbed a dagger to keep it on, and used a shuriken to hold the string back by placing it in the center of the two sharp points and pinning the sharp points to the tree, successfully holding the bow back. I returned to the battle field and continued shooting at him with only one gun this time. Finally, I decided to put my plan into action when he was standing in the perfect position. Shooting at him, I purposely missed, causing him to give me a bewildered look.

"What was th- ARG!"

He disappeared as an arrow embedded into his back. I felt a little bit guilty, but luckily, I put a potion on the tip of that arrow to make the healing process speed up a lot. Walking over to the tree, I collected my bow and dagger, having to look around a bit for the fallen shuriken, seeing how I aimed my shot at it so the bowstring will be released, allowing the arrow to fly to its target. I walked over to Sayo, who won her fight, but left a human shaped hole on the ground in the process. I felt sorry to whoever fought against my sister. I turned toward the said girl, making eye contact with her, and as if speaking through our eyes, we both nodded simultaneously before charging towards the Celestial Mage, guns and swords ready.

**(AN:Now would've been a good place to stop, but I'll add a bit more)**

**No One's POV**

A water and electricity attack headed toward Lucy, and just as it was about to hit her, a black shield appeared before her, blocking both attacked. One of Sayomi's katama changed into a dagger, which was quickly thrown at Lucy just as the sjield disappeared, not enough time to reappear. The blonde haired beauty dodged, but the speed of the dagger was too great and left her with a small cut on her right arm. Lucy smirked as she saw Sayo wince a bit after releasing the dagger.

"So I see Virgo did hit you with her chains" Lucy said in a teasing voice, receiving only a glare from her friend. Lucy frowned and jumped up as an electrified arrow landed where her feet were a second ago

"Okay! Are you guys trying to kill me?"

Lilith shrugged "Well, that is our job"

Lucy ignored the comment before raising her fist, which was now covered in a gold light. Sayo and Lil knew what was coming next and copied her actions, only having a red light for Lil and a purple light for Sayo. They charged at each other, fist raised, about to land the finishing blow, and they were a few feet away from each other when-

"DINNER!"

**Zeref's POV**

I shouted to the girls that it was time for dinner, and a second after that, a crashing noise could be heard, along with shrieks, bird calls, and some fowl language. I winced a little bit before choosing to ignore it and continued to set up dinner.

**No One's POV**

In a failed attempt to stop their attack, the three girls ended up crashing into each other and landing in a pile of tangled limbs.

"Ouch, that really hurts" Lil sat up, rubbing her head, not noticing she was sitting on top of Lucy.

Needless to say, the animals had a good reason to run away from the three demo- *_cough* _I mean mages.

**Scarlet: Wow, it's been a long time since I updated this, hasn't it. Well, Wolves' Eclipse should be updated soon, and since October is a good month for me, I might be able to do more than one chapter!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Lilith is created by my friend, except the name which I came up with, and I created Sayomi. If you have trouble imagining what they look like, pictures of them are being drawn right now ^^**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Scarlet**

**10/11/14**


End file.
